


Legacy

by Quill18



Series: Rogue Seeker [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Chirolinguistics, Cybertronian Culture (Transformers), Fan Continuity, Gen, Hand Feeding, Insecticons - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Relationships, Nonverbal Communication, Other, Post-Cybertronian Civil War, Pre-Cybertronian Civil War, Sci-Fi, antagonist autobots, autobots are insecticons here, quintessons are mentioned, soundwave adopted humans here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Chapter 1: Three different Soundwaves, three different eras.Chapter 2: Hive Era - Soundwave has brought home a gift for Megatronus.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Series: Rogue Seeker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

[ _Fic Tumblr and Ask/Rp blog_ ](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

[ _Timeline Page_](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

_\---_

**Quintesson Era - Orbit**

"Soundwave: Reporting. Quint forces moving to the Mangnaese Mountains, from the Plains of Iacon. "

Xe floated high above Cybertron, linked to xem satellite siblings as they orbited.

A chorus of voices hailed xem back.

"Noted."

"We got them flanked."

"Bombers at the ready."

Xe replied.

"Take them to the pits, deliver Unicron's wrath. "

Xem cameras zoomed and recorded in satisfaction as the burning ships of the Invaders crashed below.

\---

**Hive Era - The Pits of Kaon**

"You **don't** have a designation."

Soundwave didn't say anything.

Ze never needed to.

Zir voice was....unwanted.

It's not like ze was going to tell this insecticon that ze had named zirself after one of the heros who fought against the Quintesson Invasion.

This horned beetle insecticon before zir was deluded. She who held the electro-whip was under the delusion that she owned zir.

Data cables slithered out, tines whirring and electricity crackling.

Megatronus would be so pleased at zir courting gift.

\---

**Autobot Purges/Invasion Era - Earth**

"Soundwave, status? Repeat, status? All other units are down."

"Not good, this hive is giving me trouble." Hexbolt gritted their teeth, their satellite drone body was on its last legs, they had named the drone frame after its former owner, Soundwave. Said xenomech that had virtually adopted them.

"Three dozen humans were harvested last night," came the cold static voice over the radio.

Hexbolt screamed into their mic in rage and despair.

Later that night, Hex reported the hive destroyed as they crawled back to the pick up zone with only one arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World building notes:
> 
> First Soundwave refer's to "Unicron's wrath". Unicron in this universe is a metaphor, a name for the forces of chaosm destruction and entropy. Basically telling the Cybertronian forces to go wreck face.
> 
> Autobots are descendants of insecticons domesticated by quints, and they attacked humanity for a "good" reason. (Which will be mentioned in other installments).
> 
> Second Soundwave is the same one from "Limbo of the Creator" and was Decepticon PR to humans. Had a big internet presence pre-shadowzone and mentored/adopted human youth in need. Ze had several satelliteformer drones built and remote controlled them while dealing with human satellites.
> 
> Said drone becomes the Third Soundwave, remote piloted by Hexbolt, one of SW's adopted humans.


	2. Hive Era - Courting Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave's home and ze has brought a gift for zir Endura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Hive Era!Soundwave from the first chapter. Warnings for cannibalism, creepy Megawave, and Megatronus' stomach grinder and robo-gore. 
> 
> This is all Veev and The Prince's fault with their discussions of robo-gore. 
> 
> Fic Tumblr: https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com

[ _Fic Tumblr and Ask/Rp blog_ ](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

[ _Timeline Page_](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

\---

Sparklash's body twitched, her optics flickered on and off: the camera lights dimmed and brightened, as the iris shuttered and opened up.

Megatronus coldly looked down at her from eir spot in the dais. How dare. How dare she tried to strike at eir Endura, eir greatest and most loyal possession.

Sparklash didn't respond, her helm - horned and spiked- lay lifeless on the ground, glossa limp and dead. Energon and maw lubricant drooled out of her jaw plates.

Her antennae twitched and flicked as Soundwave slowly dragged her bleeding frame over to eir. Scrape.

Megatronus face plates and mandibles peeled back, revealing gleaming fangs as ey smiled, eir four optical ridges edged up in joy as eir sensor crest fanned out.

Scrape.

Scrape.

Scrape.

Soundwave's spindly digits pulled Sparklash by her leg, one of six. Her wings drooped and caught on the jagged plating of their burrow in the Wilds of Kaon.

Soundwave strode closer as ze dragged zir prey closer.

Scrape.

Scrape.

Twitch.

Soundwave's gaze never broke at eir.

Soundwave's silent stride stopped.

The scraping stopped and Megatronus felt eir lower chassis plates flutter, zir chassis maw and shredder started to whine, in anticipation of the new meal.

Before eir, Soundwave slowly went down on zir knees, helm bent down, digits and palm plating held up in reverence.

Zir data cables slithered out and dragged Spark-Lash by the heel to zir Endura.

Spark-lash's frame rolled and tumbled before Megatronus' clawed pedes. Her wings were bent and broken, limb and chassis plating cracked open with torn joints and cables.

Her helm slowly rolled askew, the neck cables had been yanked out of her frame. The ex overseer's helm hung loosely on elongated and stretched cables.

Energon dripped and pooled onto their burrow's floor.

Megatronus chuckled, eir maw fangs and chassis grinder scraped against each other in amusement.

Energon slowly trickled out underneath Soundwave's blank visor and dripped down onto zir chassis.

"Enjoyed yourself, my Endura?" Megatronus asked.

One slow nod.

"Come here." And ey beckoned eir conjunx closer.

Soundwave's face-screen tilted up and they slowly rose onto their digigrade legs and silently strode over to eir.

"Sit."

Megatronus patted eir right thigh.

Soundwave perched zirself on top of eir lap and ey rumbled in satisfaction as the ex-gladiator pulled zir closer with eir massive arm-wings. Eir thick claws grabbed zir tight.

Ey wiped away the dripping energon that leaked underneath from Soundwave's visor.

"Did you feed well?" Megatronus asked, as ey slowly caressed the edges of Soundwave's mask, as ey slowly nuzzled eir possession.

Another nod.

Zir tight e-m field slowly started to untwist and relax, melting into eir own.

Megatronus' four optics slowly rolled back and ey felt eirself relax, tight plating unclamped itself and eir tense limb cables slackened.

"What parts?"

Soundwave adjusted zir perch and wrapped zir own legs around eir waist as zir digits slowly wrapped around Megatron's neck cables.

Megatronus chuckled as ey felt those stilleto-sharp digits slowly slide over eir throat. A silent reminder that Soundwave could easily free zirself from eir possessive grasp.

Zir legs tightened around eir waist as ze slithered out a data cable. It unwound and the tines snapped shut around a half-eaten leg. Soundwave's data cable slowly started to wrench it free from the socket. It creaked and whined and squealed as the data cable slowly worked it loose.

It pulled loose with a wet juicy pop as energon bled out.

The data cable's biolights brightened. And Soundwave cocked zir helm as ze looked up at zir Lord.

"Yes, you did well, Soundwave." Ey grasped the helm of eir partner and eir fangs slowly scraped at the crown-like filials.

Soundwave's own digits rose up to rub over eir optics. It would be so easy for zir to rip eir own facial cameras.

The data cable started to spool back in as ze pulled the leg over.

Cables have been dripped out of it and plating ripped off.

"This is what you feasted on, my dear?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Share."

Megatronus' lower chassis plating unfolded, swept aside and tucked itself onto eir sides.

Eir second maw now shown to the world, long gristly fangs and a spiraling nightmare of spinning teeth and shrieking grinders emerged.

Soundwave's visor flashed a smiling face of fangs and wide open mandibles.

Ze lowered zir digits and shuffled aside to drop off the lap, Megatronus growled and pulled zir to eir side.

And the chassis fangs lengthened.

Ey could feel the cool air of their burrow whisp into eir maw.

Soundwave grabbed the broken leg with spindly digits and with a silent nod, slowly fed the leg into the grinding maelstrom that is Megatrous' lower chassis maw.

Metal shrieked and crunched as the shredders spun.

Megatronus continued to stare into eir possession's dark mask, running a clawed thumb over zir vents.

"To think...this was once an impossible dream for us, my dear Soundwave."

The last of the leg disappeared into the screaming maw of eir chassis.

"Now we feast like Unicron nirself. "

Soundwave as usual, nodded. Eir maw fangs and grinders retracted and irised shut as Megatronus' lower chassis plating slid back from eir sides and back to their usual spot in eir lower torso.

Ey beckoned and Soundwave's field pulsed in confirmation.

Ze wrapped zir legs around zir Endura and Megatronus pulled zir closer with a grunt.

Soundwave rested zir helm-crest against Megatronus' own sensor panels.

Spindly digits grabbed thick claws, to clasp their hands together. And in the silent talons of the gladiator seekers, they both spoke.

_"I provide, I serve."_

_"I protect, I wield your devotion in battle."_

_"I am yours. "_

_"You are mine."_

_"Forever."_

_"Rest, my Endura."_

Their claws unclasped and Soundwave unwrapped zirself from Megatronus, and slid off back into their shared nest of [insecticon silks,](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/post/637742195028459520/404-grief-13-copicsgel-pensdip-pen-ink#notes) mesh pillows, and rations of energon crystals and scrap metal. 

Their conjunx crowns, crafted from energon crystals won in the pits and with veils woven from the silk of slayed foes, hung on their burrow walls. Never shattered in battle, both crowns were marks to their owners' skill.

Soundwave draped zirself stomach-plates first over the soft pile, and sunk into it as zir biolights pulsed softly in satisfaction. Megatronus rumbled as ey strode over to the remains of Spark-lash. Ey bent over and picked up the massive beetle frame, eir own hydraulics creaked with the effort.

Ey placed Sparklash on eir nestside table, welded and forged from dead gladiators and the former insecticons deluded enough to think they could own others.

Soundwave's mask tilted up at eir expectantly.

Megatronus sat close to zir in their shared nest and grasped eir possession's chin.

"Unmask."

Soundwave's face-screen retracted, revealing two violet optics and zir own endless maw of teeth, mandibles and grinding wheels.

Metal crunched as Megatronus' claws ripped off the faceplates from Sparklash's helm.

With gleaming fangs and flicking mandibles, Megatronus' claws of eir right hand inserted the crushed metal into Soundwave's intake, past the outer mandibles, past the layers of teeth and grinding wheels.

It would be extremely easy for Soundwave to start up zir intake grinders and destroy eir claws.

But ze didn't.

Megatronus ran the back of eir left hand's knuckles against zir face and eir possession leaned into it.

Ey withdrew the claws of eir right hand and nodded.

Metal shrieked as eir Endura fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe my only romantic fic is about cannibalistic predatory alien planes.
> 
> Worldbuilding Notes
> 
> Seekers are predatory flightframes in Rogue Seeker. 
> 
> Megatron is a type of Seeker here called a Kaonite Ram, who live in burrows and often mine for radioactive ores to power fusion weaponry. They all have creepy stomach grinders to shred bigger prey easier. Soundwave just likes to feed zir partner slowly.


End file.
